baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Santa's Music Box
Baby Santa's Music Box is the sixth Baby Einstein episode. It Was Released In December 5, 2000 and released again in 2004 with some segments changed. And re released Again For The 10th Anniversary In 2008 With Different Segments It is the Christmas special for the series in the series previous : Baby van Gogh next : Baby Dolittle Neighborhood Animals Trivia In The 2000 version, Rudy The Reindeer Had a Red Nose But In The 2004 And 2008 Versions He Had a Black Nose # Notes There's no Toy Chest in the VHS and DVD. Characters #Rudy The Reindeer #Joyce the Reindeer #Morris The Moose #Penelope The Penguin #Wally The Walrus #Bard The Dragon #Misty The Mouse #Parker The Polar Bear #Wellington The Cow #Mark The Penguin Kids * Aspen Clark * Sierra Clark * Macrae Long * Maddison Long = List Of Christmas Songs And Segments Carols *Jingle Bells *Silent Night *Deck The Halls *Joy To The World *We Wish You A Merry Christmas *The Twelve Days Of Christmas Traditional Themes *The Wexford Carol *The Dreidel Song *Oh Chanukah *Oshogatsu *Snowbird on the Ashbank *Bring A Torch Jeanette Isabella Classical Themes *German Dance No. 3 by Mozart *The Nutcracker Dances "Trepak," and "Tea" by Tchaikovsky *Hallelujah Chorus "The Messiah" by Handel Santa Claus Pilots a Plane and says "Ho, ho, ho!" Intro Morris The Moose Appears In A Stocking and Honks Rudy The Reindeer Dances To The Dreidel Song Penelope the Penguin Watches A Drummer and She Marches Along Deck The Halls Bard The Dragon Rides A Rocking Hrose Wally The Walrus Puts A Star On The Tree Rudy The Reindeer Dances To Bring A Torch Jeanette Isabella Polar Express Bard The Dragon Rips His Gift And He Got A Harp and He Plays It Joy to the World Joyce the Reindeer Decorates a gingerbread cookie. Rudy The Reindeer Dances To The Twelve Days Of Christmas Gingerbread House Bard The Dragon And Waldo The Walrus Have A Snowball Fight Jingle Bells Elf Seesaw Rudy The Reindeer Dances To Oshogatsu Misty The Mouse Sees Her Gift It Was 3 Mice German Dance No. 3 Misty The Mouse And Bard The Dragon Decorate The Tree Aspen Clark And Sierra Clark Ride Hobby Horses Rudy The Reindeer Dances To Snowbird On The Ashbank A Baby Watches A Carousel We Wish You A Merry Christmas A Cow Opens A Christmas Gift It Was Wellington The Cow Joyce The Reindeer Rings The Bells Rudy The Reindeer Dances To The Wexford Carol Dancing Bear Trepak While Rudy Wally Bard And Misty Are Dancing Rudy And Joyce Pull A Sled But Something's Missing In The Sled So They Get The Toys And Put Them Back In The Sled A Penguin Dances To Tea Santa Dances Rudy The Reindeer Dances To Oh Chanukah Parker The Polar Bear Finds His Twin (Repeat From Sea Animals) Silent Night Bard The Dragon Wellington The Cow And Misty The Mouse Eat Gingerbread Cookies Credits (Hallelujah Chorus) Rudy The Reindeer Sees His Present But Nothing Is In It Joyce The Reindeer Appears In The Present And Surprises Him And Rudy Faints The Curtains Close